


Rawhide

by dorlgirl



Series: December Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, at least a sad half-asleep attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorlgirl/pseuds/dorlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is somewhat surprised by Derek's viewing choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawhide

**Author's Note:**

> This is because Rawhide came on while I was editing another story and the [theme song](http://youtu.be/5upqYOuH0jQ) wormed its way into my head. And because young Clint Eastwood was walking across the screen in long johns and nothing else when I looked up.

“Dude. _Rawhide_? Seriously?”

“Like you have any room to talk. _Sleepy Hollow_? Seriously?”

Stiles decided that Derek should not be allowed anywhere near sarcasm. He didn’t use it. He abused it. Sarcasm could totally file a restraining order against Derek Hale.

“Hey, mocking Ichabod is not allowed. Dude spent over two hundred years in a magical stasis and had freaking **Death** locked up in his basement.”

“Truly quality programming then.”

Stiles squinted, taking in Derek’s relaxed position as he half reclined on the couch, propped up on an elbow. One foot was on the arm of the sofa, one hand holding a mug of what smelled like chai curled into his chest.

“Wait,” Stiles moved to stand behind the couch and focused on the television screen. “Is that…that’s Clint Eastwood. Young Eastwood. Uh…hot…Eastwood. With no shirt on.”

“Hmm.”

“Derek…are you watching classic westerns for the eye candy?” Stiles watched in amusement as the tips of Derek’s ears turned pink.

“Like you watch Sleepy Hollow for any reason other than Tom Mison’s accent and glorious flowing locks.”

“How dare you read my text messages!”

“Try locking your phone if you don’t want me to read them.”

“You…Creeperwolf! That’s totally invasion of my privacy!”

Derek laughed and tilted his head back to look up at Stiles. “You think your dad is going to arrest me?”

Stiles pouted. “Doubtful. He likes you more than me at this point. Possibly because you bond over classic westerns.”

“Maybe.” 

Stiles leaned down and kissed the tip of Derek’s nose, laughing when he crossed his eyes to follow Stiles’ movements. He straightened up and walked around the sofa, nudging Derek’s foot off the arm. “Scoot.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles before he dropped his foot on his lap. “I’m not going to change the channel.”

“I’m hurt. Why would you assume I would want such a thing?”

Derek gave him a bland stare before turning back to the screen and increasing the volume. It wasn’t until Stiles started singing the theme song, complete with whip-cracking sound effects and miming said whip-cracks that Derek groaned and gave up any hope of finishing the remaining episodes on the DVR in peace.


End file.
